I'll Prove You're Special
by The6thBionic
Summary: 20 minutes is long time. With the nervous shaking, the tummy filled with butterflies, and the frantic pacing. Bree goes through all of that before realizing...he isn't coming. But will her night be a total disaster? (RATED (K) / {BRAZ} Chase / COLLAB WITH ALIQUEEN16)
1. Intro

**Hey! This story is written by me and AliQueen16. So check out both of our stories! We both wrote the first chapter, and will be alternating for the remaining chapters. Please R &R, favorite, and follow!**

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

After minutes of pacing back and forth, I finally fell to the couch, sighing heavily.

He's not coming.

"Hey, Bree!...Shouldn't you be on a date?" My brother questions, sitting next to me. I shake my head.

"Jaden stood me up."

He sits there for a minute, quietly. "Bree, I...I'm sorry."

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Like all the other relationships I've been in. You know, everyone's right; I can't keep a boyfriend."

"Hey, that's not true!" He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I let a few tears fall into his shirt.

I let him hold me for a while, loving the warmth I felt from my big brother.

"Will anyone ever love me enough to stay?" I whisper.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

My heart broke at the words of my sister. "Bree..." I pull out of our embrace to look her in the eyes. She cuts me off before I can say anything.

"I'm just so alone. Skylar and Oliver have each other; You have Christina; but I'm just here by myself."

I think for second, gathering the right words inside my head. "You're not alone. Sweetheart, you're gonna find someone someday who will...sweep you right off your feet. You'll fall in love and stay together. And until that day comes, you have tons of family who loves you. Mr. Davenport loves you, Adam, Leo, Douglas; the team." I push her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you. And I'm never gonna stop."

She smiles slightly, letting more tears fall down her face as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thanks Chase. And I love you, too."

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Okay, that may have been the sweetest thing that ever came out of anyone's mouth. But...I still feel a little hopeless. I wouldn't dare tell Chase, though. He just poured his heart out for me, and I don't want him to worry, like I know he will.

I'll get over this in a week or so. I'll go through the same routine. Not wanting to eat, talk, or engage in any social interaction; but forcing myself to do those things for the sake of everyone around me. Keeping it all bottled inside till it vanishes on its own.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Kaz' P.O.V.**

Bree was currently talking with us, eating and smiling; but I could tell that was a fake grin, hiding so much pain in those beautiful eyes of hers. Chase gave me a look and I realized her stupid date stood her up.

As it turned out, Jaden had stood her up, keeping her waiting twenty minutes. With a plan in mind, I spoke to myself

" I'll make you know you're special, Bree Davenport. And I'll do it using one trick for each minute he spent breaking your heart."


	2. Massage

**This chapter was written by The6thBionic.**

 **\- REVIEW REPLIES -**

 **Brentinator - _Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_**

 **Guest -** _ **Yes, we know. We just chose to make him older for this story. :-)**_

 **LabRatsFan281 - _Glad you're excited!_**

 **AnonLabRatsLover - _Thank you!_**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Kaz' P.O.V.**

Alright; time for faze one of my plan. I spot Bree and Chase out on the terrace.

"Hey guys!" I smile, earning a "Hey" from Chase, but only a half smile from the beautiful Bionic Superhero Hybrid.

Her sad chocolate brown eyes tear a hole in my heart as I step closer to her. "Hey, you look a little tense." I say softly. "Need a massage?"

She looks flattered for a moment, then shakes her head. "No, it's okay. But th- oh wow..." I can feel her body relax as I massage her shoulder blades.

I've noticed whenever she's sore after a mission she always has someone rub circles in between her shoulder blades; it seems to relax her.

Chase raises an eyebrow at me, and I give him a look. Nodding his head, he stands.

"Well, imma leave you two alone now." And with that, he leaves.

"Kaz, you really don't have to do this." Bree smiles, and I shake my head.

"I want to." I lean back the chair she is sitting on so she can stretch out. "Now, you just relax and take a little nap."

I continue to massage her shoulders, noting how she gets more and more relaxed each time.

"I'm really not tired; could we just talk?" She asks me.

"Sure." I massage over her shoulders as she begins a conversation.

After about an hour I stand up. "Wait here."

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Kaz is doing this for me. I wonder why?

He comes back out on the terrace, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate, handing one to me. I smile gratefully at him as he pulls out his iPod, playing my favorite song.

I sit up, so that he can sit beside me. "Kaz, you're so sweet. I really needed this. Thank you!" I place a small kiss on his cheek, causing his face to turn red.

He smiles. "I'm not done yet."


	3. Serenade

**This chapter was written by AliQueen16.**

 **R &R, fav, and follow! **

**-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Kaz P.O.V.**

The massage I gave Bree seemed to lift her spirits a bit, but the effect was slowly fading. Time for step two; serenading her.

I knew for one thing that she preferred the acoustic guitar over electric, so I was going to use mine. Now for the song, I had many songs by artists such as Bruno Mars, Ross Lynch, Shawn Mendes, One Direction and so forth at my disposal, but no matter how pretty and flattering the lyrics were, they weren't fitting to describe her worth or my feelings for her. I was gonna write an original; take the beauty that is the essence and being of Bree Davenport and try to put it into words. Wish me luck.

It took three hours, but I was finally able to find the right words. We were alone in the penthouse, as the other two couples had gone on a double date; and I casually came down the staircase, leaning my guitar beside it.

Her beautiful chocolatey eyes focused on the instrument, and she smiled "I don't think I ever heard you play... Play me something?" Grinning, I got ready and replied "I was hoping you'd ask that... This is an original, called 'You're worth it'. Bree, this is for you."

* I might not be good

when it comes to school

But I know how to treat a Queen

How to treat you

Girls like you

have to walk in a pond

Filled with frogs

they have to kiss on and on

People say I'm dumb

They've gotta be wrong

'Cause I know you're special

I've known it all along

So believe me when I tell ya

You're perfect, you're worth it

Can't believe that you don't see it

You're perfect, you're worth it

Can't believe you don't believe it

I might not be good

when it comes to school

But I know how to treat a Queen

How to treat you

People say I'm dumb

They've gotta be wrong

'Cause I know you're special

I've known it all along

You're perfect, you're worth it

Can't believe that you don't see it

You're perfect, you're worth it

Can't believe you don't believe it

You're worth it...*

My voice trailed off as the last chord ran it's course, my eyes meeting hers. She had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. I was so happy, I almost cried myself! She gave me a huge hug and whispered "Thank you". As I replied, I saw a shade of the bionic beauty slowly coming back.


	4. Poetry

**Thanks for reviewing! The song in the previous chapter was an original written by AliQueen16. This chapter and the poem in the chapter were both written by me. The poem is an original. Please R &R, fav, and follow.**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Kaz' P.O.V.**

Bree seemed to really love the song I wrote for her. For the third minute, I'm going to write her a poem.

"Let's see..." I think to myself.

-❤️❤️❤️-

Your hair, your eyes  
Everything about you is perfect  
Oh **Precious,** how can you not see that you're worth it

The short while I've known you, I've grown to love you  
I want you by my side for the rest of my life

Sweetheart, you're my shining star in the darkest of night  
You shine with such beauty and your smile; it's light

My darling, I love you  
I can tell you that's true  
I stand in amazement  
From the beauty that's you

-❤️❤️❤️-

I sigh heavily, standing to my feet as Skylar enters the office area of the kitchen.

"Kaz, are you reading?" Her mouth gapes open as Chase comes up beside her.

"Hmm...Kaz and reading. There's two words I never thought I'd here in the same sentence." He jokes and Skylar laughs.

"Oh, ha ha! Very funny, guys!" I reply with sarcasm. Chase walks behind me, peering over my shoulder.

"What's this?" He asks. I quickly jerk it away from his line of sight.

"Whoa! Dude, relax!" He raises his hands in defense.

"Sorry. It's uh...it's nothing!"

He gives me a knowing look. "Uh huh...okay." Chase turns and leaves the room, followed closely by Skylar.

Okay, now I have to find Bree.

After searching for a while, I find her down in mission command, messing around with the cyber desk.

"Hey!" I greet her. "I-I wrote this for you." I hand her the paper nervously.

Watching her read it, I notice her yes welling up with tears. When she finishes she nearly folds the paper, placing on the desk before hugging me tightly. When we separate she smiles at me.

"Kaz, I don't know why you're doing all this...but thank you. I need this more than you know."


	5. Pep Talk

**This chapter was written by AliQueen16!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Kaz' P.O.V.**

I decided it was time for me to give Bree a little pep talk. Remind her of her worth, who she is.

When we were logging into the hero network, I interrupted her, ignoring the sparks shooting up my arm when my hand touched hers.

"Bree."

She smiled, but then turned back to the monitors "Kaz, we need to get this finished."

I shook my head "No, I need to talk to you."

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

His tone was imperative and caring at the same time, and given our past moments alone, I let him carry on.

"Breezy, seeing you down over some stupid boy is eating me alive. He doesn't deserve to keep you prisoner to these thoughts and feelings. You're smart, selfless, loving, caring, sweet, funny, pretty, beautiful... You're Bree Davenport. Superhero and bionic hybrid. A hero. Never forget your worth, Bree. I never will. And as long as I'm around, you won't either."

I wasn't even trying to hide my tears at his beautiful words. I hugged him as he kissed my forehead, saying "I love you". I didn't know if he meant as a friend or otherwise, but my equal reply was ambiguous to myself as well.


	6. Candlelit Dinner

**This chapter was written by** ** _The6thBionic_** **. Thanks for all the support! Don't forget to R &R!**

 **Sorry it took so long for an update!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Kaz' P.O.V.**

I lit the last candle and straightened up the silverware as I waited for Bree to come out on the terrace.

I texted her about half an hour ago, asking her to meet me here in formal attire.

Lost in thought I don't here the tapping of her heals as she walks through the glass doors.

"Kaz?" Her sweet angelic voice pulls means love to reality as I turn around. I feel the knots in my stomach tighten as a look at the beauty before me, standing in a royal blue dress.

"W-wow...you look...wow!"

She smiles with a blush. "You don't look so bad yourself."

I pull her chair out so she can sit.

"What is all this?"

"Number five." I reply with a smirk at the look of confusion on her face. She shakes it off as I place her plate of her favorite meal in front of her; steak.

"This smells amazing!"

"Wait till you taste it!"

She giggles, cutting a small bite of steak and placing in her mouth. "Mm..." she swallows. "This is delicious! Kaz...please tell me why you're doing all of this; I don't deserve it."

"What?" I ask in disbelief of what she said.

"I don't! You shouldn't put you ur self through all of this for someone who isn't worth it. Someone who nobody really wants to spend forever with...someone who's...someone like me."

Her words break me heart like shattered glass. "Breanna Grace Davenport, don't talk about yourself like that!" I kneel in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"You are truly the mosh amazing girl I have ever met. Anyone who gets to spend even five minutes with you is the luckiest person on earth! You're kind, compassionate, brave, and the most beautiful girl I know. Always know that!"

Her eyes tear up as she wraps her arms around my neck.


	7. Presents

**This chapter was written by Aliqueen16! Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy!**

 **Also, The6thBionic (me, co-author of this story) has posted a new story titled** **Love &War.** **Go check it out! And go check out Aliqueen16's (co-author of this story) story titled** **How I Met Your Mother!** **It'd be greatly appreciated!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Kaz' P.O.V.**

It was time to move on to the next phase of my master plan. I was gonna buy Bree a few of her favorite presents.

Quietly leaving the penthouse while she was distracted, I quickly went inside Victoria Secrets, immediately spotting Seduction, Bree's favorite perfume. Not gonna lie, it was my favorite too. Up next, I went to Guess and bought her a pair of her favorite jeans and a shirt.

Then I went to a store that sold leather products and bout her a black leather jacket, to replace the one Skylar accidentally destroyed. Next up I bought her the new set of makeup from Mary Kay that she's been drooling over and black high heels from her favorite shoe store.

Satisfied with my shopping spree, I went back home; carefully putting the presents, wrapped of course, on her bed. I then returned to my room; awaiting her reaction, watching through a security camera.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

After seeing my twitter feed, I started to feel down again. Jaden had tagged me on a picture where he was kissing this other girl. Entering my room, my mood took a immediate 180, happy and grateful,tears now cascading down my face. I was amazed and touched at the same time. I immediately knew who was responsible for this. Smiling, I called out "Kaz, get in here!"

He soon came in "Yes?" I hugged him for a long time then kissed his cheek "Thank you." He laughed "For what? You don't even know if you'll like what I got you!" I playfully rolled my eyes "You know me and listen to everything I say, so I doubt I won't like them. I love the fact that you got these for me in the first place. I love everything you do for me."

Smiling, he hugged me, a small kiss being planted on my forehead,both blushes instant "You deserve it". I opened the gifts one by one, and; not to my surprise, he got me exactly what I wanted. I hugged him for a long time, burying my face in his chest, the smell of cologne soothing and reassuring.

Ruining the happy bubble we'd entered, my phone dinged with yet another taunting tweet from Jaden. The pyrotechnic teen almost literally burst into flames upon seeing the tweets.

He hugged me again, tighter and protectively, kissing my hair, and I'm not sure what he meant or if he said it, but I'm almost certain I heard him mutter "Time for phase seven..." And with that, he left.


End file.
